Но это только завтра
by Azune Wakana
Summary: Завтра они сделают вид, что ничего не было. Но это только завтра.


Кея с самого начала не хотел брать это задание. Савада пытался уговорить Хранителя Облака, но ледяной взгляд серых глаз дал ему понять, что Хибари не собирается тратить на него свое драгоценное время. Положение спас появившийся как всегда из ниоткуда Реборн. Приземлившись на голову незадачливому будущему боссу Вонголы, малыш пообещал Кее встречу с Рокудо, при этом как-то странно ухмыляясь и пряча глаза под полами шляпы.

Хибари уже который раз успел мысленно проклясть мелкого Саваду, это задание, которое почти сразу пошло не так, как планировалось, чертова иллюзиониста, который сунулся куда не следует и теперь зажимает рукой кровоточащую рану на боку. Миссия все-таки была выполнена, но Кея не был доволен сложившейся ситуацией. Факт того, что не удалось обойтись без больших затрат раздражал его. Еще больше его бесил как будто нарочно медленно шедший рядом с ним Рокудо. Одежда иллюзиониста была порвана в нескольких местах, на рубашке расползлись пятна уже подсыхающей крови – его собственной и врагов.

- Шевелись быстрее, или я оставлю тебя подыхать прямо здесь, - раздраженно бросил Хибари, ускоряя шаг и направляясь к оставленной неподалеку машине.

Мукуро только усмехнулся в своей привычной манере, давая Кее понять, что не верит ему, но шаг все же ускорил.

Дорога до отеля, где был заранее забронирован номер, прошла в тишине. Обычно разговорчивый Хранитель Тумана молчал, лишь только нервно выдыхал от боли, когда машину подбрасывало на очередной неровности местных дорог. Глаза иллюзиониста были закрыты, и казалось, что он спит, но подрагивание не свойственно длинных для мужчины ресниц и сбивчивое дыхание давали понять, что тот бодрствует. Мукуро до сих пор не убрал руку от своей раны, и по еле заметно дрожащим пальцам скатывались маленькие капельки крови, пачкая обивку сиденья.

От резкой остановки Рокудо бросило вперед. Не приложиться чем-нибудь о бардачок не дал ремень безопасности. Кея с каким-то садистским удовольствием наблюдал, как иллюзионист болезненно морщится, прикрывая свои разноцветные глаза.

- Вылезай, мы приехали, - холодным тоном приказал Хибари, заглушив мотор, и вытаскивая ключи зажигания.

- Кея, ты мог бы и поосторожнее вести машину, зная, что везешь раненого. – Рокудо бросил укоризненный взгляд, но из машины все же выбрался.

Хранитель Облака только хмыкнул, давая Мукуро понять, что не собирается с ним церемониться.

Девушка на ресепшене проводила их долгим удивленным взглядом, но вопросов задавать не осмелилась. Изрядно потрепанный синеволосый мужчина и его спутник выглядели не менее, чем странно, но многозначительный взгляд последнего говорил о том, что лучше ничем не интересоваться.

Первое, что сделал Рокудо, зайдя в общий номер, - направился в душ, по дороге скидывая с себя изодранную куртку. Кея слышал, как захлопнулась дверь ванной комнаты, а через пару минут зашумела вода. Хибари прошел в глубь номера и, покопавшись в своей сумке, достал из нее ноутбук. Пока иллюзионист находится в душе, Хранитель Облака решил в тишине начать писать отчет о выполненном задании. Чуть слышный шум процессора и приглушенный плеск воды успокаивали. Удобнее устроившись в глубоком кресле, Кея принялся за документы. Но поработать ему так и не удалось – из ванной раздался неясный грохот. Не контролируя себя, мужчина рванул в сторону шума.

Дверь поддалась на удивление быстро – чертов иллюзионист даже не потрудился закрыть ее на защелку. В помещении витал пар от горячей воды, который тут же устремился наружу, сквозь распахнутую дверь. Мукуро сидел на полу душевой кабины, оборванная полка с шампунями валялась рядом. Дыхание Рокудо было тяжелым и прерывистым, воздух со свистом проходил сквозь сжатые зубы. Та самая рана на боку вновь кровоточила.

Хибари вытащил полубессознательного иллюзиониста, усаживая его и прислоняя к стене. После осмотра оказалось, что рана была не настолько глубокая, чтобы так на нее реагировать. Но если учитывать то, что Рокудо совсем недавно полностью оправился после длительного заточения в Вендикаре, то сегодняшняя миссия вымотала его по полной.

Капельки сочащейся из раны крови смешивались с не высохшими дорожками воды, которые делали ее цвет менее насыщенным, разбавляя ее, превращая из алой в светло-розовую. Кея заворожено смотрел, как окрашиваются прозрачные капли, стекая по бледной коже итальянца вниз, к бедру. Хибари потянулся рукой вперед, коснулся кончиками пальцев края раны, заставив Рокудо дернуться и чуть слышно зашипеть, провел вниз, обрисовывая влажные дорожки. Тонкие пальцы провели по бледному бедру, на что иллюзионист судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Контраст ярко-алого и чуть ли не белого завораживал, притягивал. Кее вдруг захотелось попробовать, какова на вкус кровь Рокудо. И он, повинуясь своим желаниям, склонился и провел языком по краям раны. На языке тут же появился свойственный только крови вкус – солоноватый, с привкусом железа. Мукуро чуть дернулся, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от боли.

- Кея, что ты делаешь? – Его голос подрагивал.

- Просто заткнись. – Кея лишь поудобнее притянул к себе иллюзиониста.

И, как ни странно, Мукуро послушался. Он лишь откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в кафель стены, его мокрые длинные волосы прилипли к спине, груди и плечам. А Хибари уже слизывал окрашенные кровью влажные дорожки, пробуя итальянца на вкус. Вскоре его язык ласкал не только поврежденный бок. Он вылизывал плоский живот, прихватывал губами кожу, поднимался выше, к груди, прикусывая соски и вызывая у Рокудо всхлипы и судорожные вздохи. Тонкие пальцы иллюзиониста зарылись в жесткие короткие волосы японца, притягивая ближе к себе и как бы прося не останавливаться. А Кея чуть ли не сходил с ума, ощущая на языке так до конца не исчезнувший привкус крови, чувствуя легкий запах цветочного шампуня и возбуждения. И он больше не может сдерживаться. Хибари переворачивает Мукуро на живот, заставляя того встать на колени и поднять выше бедра. Ладони огладили ягодицы, раздвигая их и открывая вид на сжатое колечко мышц. Влажный горячий язык скользнул в ложбинку, проникая внутрь. Рокудо всхлипнул, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон, и непроизвольно дернул бедрами. На месте языка оказывается палец, затем второй. Кея стал растягивать плотно сжатые мышцы, то разводя, то сводя обратно пальцы. Иллюзионист шипел от боли, старался расслабиться. Но вдруг он выгибается, стонет и подается назад, насаживается на пальцы Хибари, чтобы тот снова задел то самое место внутри него. Но тот уже закончил подготовку. Пуговица на брюках как будто нарочно не желает поддаваться, но все же выскальзывает из петли. Кея стаскивает с бедер брюки вместе с нижним бельем, притягивает к себе Рокудо и резко входит в него. Болезненный вскрик срывается с губ Мукуро, но Хибари продолжает двигаться, сразу задавая довольно быстрый ритм. Иллюзионист кусает губы, стонет от смеси боли и наслаждения, выдыхает ругательства сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Хранитель Облака входит в него слишком резко и глубоко, но все-таки двигается вместе со своим партнером, подаваясь назад. А Кея уже не сдерживает себя и грубо вколачивается в тело итальянца, насаживая его на себя, стискивая бедра до синяков. Рокудо выгибается в пояснице, почти касаясь грудью выложенного плиткой пола. Его длинные, до сих пор не высохшие темные волосы разметались по светлому кафелю, отдельные прядки тоненькими змейками сложились причудливыми кольцами, а пальцы скребли по полу в попытках найти хоть какую-то опору.

Хибари чувствовал, как узкие мышцы плотно сжимаются вокруг него, и не знал как долго он сможет продержаться. Заданный им же бешеный ритм сбивал дыхание, заставляя сипло выдыхать и чуть слышно рычать, когда гладкие стеночки тесно обхватывали его плоть. И он входил глубже, почти до упора, задевая внутри Мукуро чувствительную точку. А тот стонал и извивался под ним, обхватил рукой свой член, желая лишь только получить разрядку. Еще несколько грубых, болезненных толчков и движений вверх-вниз по возбужденной плоти, и иллюзионист кончает, пачкая спермой пол и собственную руку и сжимая мышцы. Двигаться в и без того тесном Рокудо стало еще сложнее, Кея просто врывался в него. Перед глазами потемнело, из легких будто вышибли весь воздух, заставляя сделать последний толчок, войти до упора и кончить прямо в уже обмякшее тело Мукуро.

После оргазма дыхание все еще не хотело восстанавливаться, и Хибари ловил губами воздух. Темные пятна перед глазами уже почти исчезли, и японец вышел из иллюзиониста, который тут же устало завалился на бок. Хранитель Облака поднялся на ноги и, застегнув брюки, вышел из ванной, оставляя Рокудо одного.

В комнате номера было сумрачно, по экрану ноутбука мерно перемещалась стандартная заставка. Кея захлопнул крышку, даже не потрудившись включить компьютер – заниматься документацией не было никакого желания. Ладони так и остались лежать на корпусе ноутбука. В ванной снова зашумела вода, и Хибари прислушался к ее мерному плеску.

Завтра они сделают вид, что ничего не было. Иллюзионист снова начнет язвить и наглеть, а Кея все так же будет молчалив и неприступен. Но это только завтра.


End file.
